Pequeña sorpresa
by Liz Asakura Kiryuu
Summary: UA. Zero volvería a su hogar con la ansiedad, o la angustia, de saber cual es la "pequeña" sorpresa que le tiene su novia, Yuuki. Aunque la pequeña sorpresa... no sea tan pequeña ... ZeroxYuuki... oneshot


**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad.- Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Hino Matsuri.**

* * *

"_Pequeña" Sorpresa_

_Capitulo único_

* * *

La ansiedad lo estaba matando, quería caminar de un lado a otro, pero lastimosamente no se podía: estaba sentado dentro de un avión. Y eso lo perturba aún más. Hoy, después de cinco meses en E.E.U.U., volvería a su hogar, volvería al lado de sus seres queridos... al lado de su novia, Kuran Yuuki, una chica de buena familia... El problema de su ansiedad era su novia, o más bien la llamada de su novia. La última llamada diciéndole que tenía una "pequeña sorpresa" a su retorno. Aquellas simples palabras lo tenían perturbado... ¿Qué era aquella sorpresa? Aún recordaba que, el último día que estaba en su país natal, término teniendo una "pequeña" discusión con ella, por el motivo de su viaje, aun podía recordar que ella tenía varios cambios de humor por esas fechas. Tenía miedo de que la "sorpresa" fuera algo malo, a causa de aquella discusión. Aunque después hablaron normal, no podía dejar de sentirse perturbado... Lanzo un suspiro, como queriendo deshacerse de aquella ansiedad o perturbación.

—Puedes dejar de hacer eso — dijo el castaño que estaba a su lado, Takamiya Kaito: su mejor amigo — ni que la sorpresa que ella te tiene fuera tan mala.

—Cállate, fastidias — dijo a la defensiva.

—Yo debería decir eso — respondió molesto —. De verdad, ya cálmate. Ni que lo que ella tuviera que decirte fuera tan malo — el peli plata desvió la mirada — ni que te hubiera ocultado al grave... como: que ella estuviera embarazada — lanzo una pequeña risa — eso sería divertido; pero eso no es casi creíble, así que deja de perturbar o si no te arrojare del avión - dicho eso volvió a su lectura.

El peli plata no respondió nada porque tenía el rostro totalmente enrojecido. Aquella insinuación por parte de su amigo lo altero aun más.

Kaito no podía estar en lo correcto... ¿cierto?, no, no podía, además la última vez que había tenido una muestra de amor física fue tres semanas antes de su viaje, luego ella estaba con sus cambios de humor... no era cierto... ¿verdad?

Claro que no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Yuuki no le ocultaría algo así, no lo haría... ¿cierto?... A causa de aquellos pensamientos las horas se hacían largas, y el viaje interminable. El avión, por fin, había aterrizado. Bajo del avión y tomo su equipaje. Se dirigió a la salida junto con su amigo. Ya estaba cerca de enterarse de la pequeña sorpresa.

Camino un poco más y se encontró con rostros familiares. Ahí estaban el hermano mayor de su novia, Kuran Kaname, que lo miraba de una manera fría, su hermano, Ichiru, con una mirada burlona, la mejor amiga de Yuuki, Wakaba Sayori, con una mirada distante...pero poco le importaron aquellas miradas, más solo presto atención a la castaña. Observo la sorpresa, que no tenía nada de "pequeña", más bien era una gran sorpresa, literalmente.

Giro un poco su cabeza, observo a su amigo castaño con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. "Idiota", pensó, "Sabía esto y no me dijo nada".

—Zero... ¡Sorpresa! — dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, mostrando su vientre abultado. El peli plata no dijo nada, dejo su maleta a un lado. Camino, a paso apresurado, hasta la castaña y la abrazo muy fuerte.

— ¿Estas molesto, Zero? — preguntó con cierto temor.

—No... Aunque debería — la miro a los ojos — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— No quería que dejes una de tus metas por tener que cuidarme — unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos.

—Pero aun así debiste avisarme — limpio las lágrimas de la castaña — me hubieras hecho feliz mucho mas antes — beso su frente.

—Zero — dijo con felicidad, mostrándole una gran sonrisa. El peli plata le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

No le importo que el hermano de ella lo quisiera matar con la mirada, o que su hermano y amigo se estuvieran burlando de él. No nada de eso le importaba, solo el hecho de que sus planes con la castaña se adelantaron gracias a una "pequeña sorpresa".

* * *

_**Fin…**_

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Este fic se lo debía a alguien hace mucho tiempo, espero que les haya gustado._

_Esta por demás decir que amo esta pareja._

_Por favor reviews… siiii. No sean malos._

_Nos leemos… besos_

_Se despide Liz Asakura_


End file.
